


1d25 days - day 13 - Tradition innit?

by shniam



Series: 25 days Tumblr challenge [13]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Challenge, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shniam/pseuds/shniam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>part of 1d25days challenge on Tumblr</p><p>Liam is decorating the house for Christmas and Louis 'helps'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1d25 days - day 13 - Tradition innit?

**Author's Note:**

> part of the 1d25days challenge on tumblr, a ficlet in 500 words
> 
> prompt was to include : ivy, peace, tradition in the fic

Liam huffed as he tried to string the plastic leaves over the archway in the living room.

“Whatcha doing Li?” Louis asked as he leaned against the wall and carried on eating his mince pie, crumbs scattering over the recently hoovered floor.

Liam steadied himself on the ladder and glared down at Louis. “Trying to get the place decorated before our parents arrive, you know, like you were supposed to do?”

Louis brushed the crumbs off his top and went to hold the ladder so Liam could climb down. “What’s with the leaves anyway?”

“You’re checking my arse out aren’t you?” Liam asked as he started his descent.

“Totally.” Louis confirmed, “You going to answer my question?”

“It’s ivy, Louis.” Liam explained as he reached the bottom and wrapped an arm around Louis’ waist, looking up at his handiwork. “Couple of sprigs of holly in there...” He trailed off, as he imagined the finished look.

Louis looked at Liam with a similar look as if he had suggested stringing shrunken heads from the ceiling.

Liam didn’t bother turning round, he could feel Louis’ criticism. “What? It’s tradition innit? Holly and ivy.” He waved at the archway and closed the ladder, putting it in the hall cupboard before Louis had other ideas.

“Whatever.” Louis huffed and launched himself at Liam’s back just as Liam closed the door. “Wanna make some new traditions?” He purred seductively in Liam’s ear.

Liam reached back to pull Louis’ feet in front of him so that he didn’t fall. “Love to but the mums will be here in a couple of hours and we need to get finished.”

“Boring.” Sung Louis, before biting down on an exposed part of Liam’s neck and jumping off and picking his car keys up off the key rack. “Well guess we’d better get finished so the fun stuff can happen. I’ll go and get us some holly.”

“Buy it; don’t nick it from the neighbours!” Liam called from the downstairs cloakroom where he was examining the bruise Louis had just delivered.

“Boring!” Louis called back and shut the door behind him before Liam could question his meaning.

Trying to stem the feeling of trepidation, Liam carried on with getting the house ready for their visiting families. He’d just finished hanging the last of their hanging decorations when Louis stumbled in with two large bags.

“Got you some holly!” Louis called, followed by a few curses when he pricked himself on the thorns. “Got a new angel too, peace on Earth and all that.”

The sound of clattering and banging drew Liam out from the dining room. “What’re you doing?” Liam asked slowly as he watched Louis climb the ladder.

Louis stretched out and slid a branch of foliage in between the plastic leaves. “Got mistletoe.” Louis explained, “That’s a tradition I can get behind.”

Liam steadied the ladder as Louis made his way back down.

“You checking my arse?” Louis looked down with a grin.

“Totally.” Smiled Liam innocently back.


End file.
